


Caution To The Wind

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Genesis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: Genesis hates being an Omega, Angeal just wants Genesis to have other people to talk to, and Cloud gets caught in the middle.





	Caution To The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more omega!Genesis and Alpha!TrooperCloud. I have some ideas for additional chapters if anyone wants them.

Genesis Rhapsodos was not a patient man. He was quick to anger and enjoyed doing anything he could to keep people at arms reach. Well, Angeal and Sephiroth were the exception, but that was merely because Angeal had known him since he was a child and Sephiroth needed someone who could teach him social cues and norms.

He stared at the bottle on his bathroom counter with a glare as if it would disappear if he focused hard enough on it. The stupid bottle that he was required to have if he wanted to continue on in SOLDER regardless of if he was a First Class SOLDIER. There were many times that he wanted to throw it out and tell Hollander to go fuck himself, but he had made a promise to Angeal and Sephiroth that he would keep his temper and take these stupid things. At least until he found someone he wanted to be with.

“Genesis?” came Angeal’s voice as he heard the door open. “You missed the meeting. Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he answered, throwing the bottle into the sink. “I’m fucking fine.”

Angeal frowned as he walked into the bathroom and asked, “That time of the year?”

“Getting there,” he answered.

“I keep telling you that I’m more than happy to help you and Sephiroth is too.”

“I don’t want to. It’s too weird with you being like my brother. And Sephiroth’s Sephiroth.”

Angeal chuckled at that.

Genesis would never admit that he was jealous of Sephiroth and Angeal’s relationship. He would never admit that he wanted what the two of them had even though he would never agree to being with Angeal as they were brothers in all but blood. Not to mention it felt weird coming between the two when they had been together for so long.

“Why don’t you go out with someone who isn’t myself or Seph?”

“No thank you. I’m fine on my own.”

He didn’t mean to have the bite in his tone, he really didn’t. It was just being reminded of what he was really put a damper on his mood. Especially at a time like this when he was days away from taking a week off of work.

Angeal sighed. “I don’t mean a date. What about Zack’s beta friend who’s a Trooper?”

“The Chocobo?” Genesis snorted.

“Cloud Strife,” Angeal stressed the name. “You need other friends besides Seph and myself.”

“Sephiroth doesn’t have any other friends besides the two of us? Not that you could really be included as a friend. Not when you’re… you know.”

“His Alpha?” Genesis scowled at the offered phrase. “You can say it, Gen. It’s alright.”

Genesis’s scowl deepend as he stalked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He didn’t care if Angeal was right. He wanted to be angry at his own anatomy.

“And Sephiroth is friends with Zack as well.”

“Sephiroth tolerates your puppy. He’s your pet so we’re obligated to be kind to him.”

Angeal snorted at that, obviously knowing that wasn’t the full truth. He and Genesis had no reason to be kind to Zack Fair if they didn’t want to be. It wasn’t obligation of any kind, the boy was merely a good person and they both found him entertaining.

“Zack’s friend is a sweet kid. I think you’d get along well with him.”

Genesis sighed in frustration, asking, “If I agree to meet this Beta, will you leave me alone?”

“I won’t bring it up again, yes.”

Genesis huffed as he said, “Fine. Is the kid at least cultured?”

“He’s from Nibelhiem.” Genesis groaned at that answer. Of course a friend of Zackery Fair’s would be from a small town just like he was. “But he enjoys reading. I believe he mentioned that he wanted to read Loveless the last time I spoke with him.”

“You’re just trying to make me like him, aren’t you?”

Angeal merely smiled in response.

Genesis scowled as he grabbed his laptop and said, “I am staying right here for the next week. If Lazard needs me, tell him that he can go fuck himself.”

Angeal rolled his eyes as he said, “Call Seph if you need anything. I’ll send him to come check on you a bit later and I’ll send Cloud in if he’s available.”

Genesis just flung himself onto the couch, not saying anything in response. There was nothing else to say, especially when Angeal was aware that he wasn’t going to take those stupid pills right now. He would lock himself in his apartment and not touch the pills until his heat was moments from hitting.

The pills made him feel sick, especially the ones that were to get rid of his heat. The ones he took to mask his scent were bad enough, but these other ones had him in the bathroom vomiting for two days. He only took them if he had a mission he couldn’t get out of and, even then, that was rare considering that Angeal and Sephiroth normally took over his missions at that time.

**

Cloud Strife hesitated as his fist raised to knock on Angeal’s office door. He didn’t know why his best friend’s Mentor was calling him to his office. Especially when Angeal knew that it was his day off. They were all going to have dinner the next day anyways and Zack was on a mission down in the Slums -- probably slacking off and seeing Aerith if Cloud was honest with himself -- so there was no reason for this meeting.

“Come in,” came Angeal’s voice from the other side of the door, causing the Trooper to jump in surprise.

Clearing his throat, Cloud straightened his uniform and opened the door. He stepped into the familiar office, glancing around with a small smile at the plants that were on small shelves. He could remember Zack complaining about having to water them all while Angeal was on vacation and somehow being talked into helping Zack with the task.

“Fond memories?” Angeal asked with an amused smile.

“You know I like the plants in your office,” came the response. “Did you need something?”

“I apologize for calling you in on your day off. I would ask Zack to do it, but I’m not sure how long he’ll be on his mission.”

Cloud snorted at that. “You realize that mission was taken as an excuse to go see his Flower Girl, right?”

Angeal merely smiled in response, sliding a couple of folders towards Cloud. “Genesis is in one of his moods right now and is insisting on working from home today. I was hoping that you could take a couple of files to him to look over?”

“Why me? Wouldn’t a SOLDIER be more fit to-?”

“I wouldn’t risk your safety if that’s what you’re worried about. I know that Zack was planning to introduce you to Genesis tomorrow, but I think it might be good for him to meet you ahead of time.”

With a soft sigh, Cloud took the folders. “I want an entire cheesecake.”

“Strawberry?”

“Yes, please.”

“Consider it done.”

“It’s the apartment next to yours, right?”

“You remember the password to get there?”

Cloud nodded before saluting and heading off to deliver the packages, not noticing the apology Angeal whispered behind him.

The blond had been up to Angeal’s apartment only a handful of times, but he knew that the one across the hall was Genesis’s. He had only ever seen the man in passing, never actually speaking to him even though he had met Angeal and Sephiroth in a personal capacity.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, hoping it sounded confidant.

**

Genesis sat curled up under all the blankets he had dragged out to his couch. About an hour ago, he had started feeling the tell tale signs of his heat starting. He had created himself a small nest, planning on remaining there for the next week until he could function in public as if his body wasn’t designed to breed.

He had debated messaging Sephiroth, but had instead messaged Lazard to tell him he wasn’t coming into work for a week. Sephiroth would be there in a few hours anyways, though they would most likely be told by the Director before hand.

A timid knock sounded at the door, causing the Omega to leap and whimper softly. He knew that he shouldn’t react like that, had never reacted like that before. Something in his body or about the person on the other side was causing that kind of reaction.

“Go away!”

“General Rhapsodos, sir,” came a voice that was trying to be strong, but was anything but. “My name is Corporal Cloud Strife! General Hewley asked me to bring you some files to look over!”

Curse Angeal and him trying to push this kid off on him. But he was a beta, wasn’t he? That’s what Angeal claimed and he could tell better than Genesis could. Especially with the medication that Genesis was taking in order to stay in SOLDIER.

“Come in!”

The door opened and the small Trooper walked into the apartment rather timidly. He was cute in an almost sickening way with his small stature and the spikes in his hair. He wasn’t even sure if the kid was legal to begin with. Had he even received his designation?

“I’m eighteen,” the kid said, rolling his eyes as he walked forward, all fear having disappeared. “I’m just short for my age.”

Genesls merely hummed in response when he smelled something musky. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped at the scent, his hole gushing in response to it. Why was he having these reactions to some kid who was a Beta? What was causing this?

“Y-you’re an omega?” Cloud asked, swallowing thickly as he paled.

Another whimper from Genesis was his only response. Were the redhead in his right mind, he would be yelling at the boy to get out, but his hormones and heat were telling him to let Cloud take him. Let the Alpha breed him, carry his babies. Let himself be protected.

“I-I should go,” the Alpha said, putting the folders on the table and backing away.

“No,” Genesis whined pathetically, reaching out. “Please, Cloud… Alpha…”

Cloud growled, causing Genesis to curl back in on himself. “You can not go back on this. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“B-breed me, Alpha. Please. I need…”

Cloud let out a softer growl as he ordered, “Undress for me, Omega.”

Genesis pulled off his shirt, having taken his pants off when the heat had started.

He watched, his eyes focused solely on the blond Alpha in front of him. He was panting softly already, just wanting this heat to go away. He wanted it to go away so badly and why was the Alpha not already inside him?

“Alpha,” Genesis whined, reaching out.

Cloud let himself be pulled forward, Genesis bringing him in for a kiss. He whimpered as Cloud dominated the kiss, melting into it as his fingers clawed at the younger man’s back. This wasn’t enough, none of it was enough.

Genesis gasped as the lips moved down his jaw and neck, kissing and biting.

“Please,” he whimpered, humping against the Alpha. “Please…”

Cloud’s fingers slowly slid down the redhead’s body, leaving a trail of fire behind as he moved closer to where Genesis wanted him. The fingers never actually touched where he wanted them, though. They moved around his outer thigh, nails digging in lightly to the skin.

“Last time,” came the husky voice, making Genesis shiver in anticipation. “Do you want this?”

“Claim me. Please, Alpha. I need…”

Genesis let out a broken cry as a finger slid into his hole. He clung to Cloud tightly, grinding against the digit as he tried to get more. It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

He reluctantly let go of the blond, moving his hands down to the man’s pants. His trembling fingers tried to remember how to remove the pants. His fingers were shaking in anticipation, unable to grab anything.

The finger was pulled away from Genesis, causing him to whine softly before Cloud quickly removed his own pants. He moved back to Genesis, biting lightly at the scent gland where his neck and shoulder met.

“Calm down,” came the growl.

Genesis’s shaking lessened slightly as he nuzzled Cloud’s neck in pleading. He needed something, anything.

He reached down, stroking the blond’s cock in the hopes that he could get it in him sooner. He had never felt like this before, even with all his past heats. His entire body was on fire under Cloud. He needed to be filled, needed to be claimed.

“Fill me,” he begged. “Claim me, Alpha.”

“Mine,” Cloud growled out.

“Yours.”

The Alpha pulled Genesis’s hands from his cock, moving them so Genesis was laying down on the couch. He propped Genesis’s leg on his shoulder as he thrust in, hissing softly as Genesis whimpered. They stayed there, Cloud bottomed out as they kissed again.

“M-move,” Genesis gasped into Cloud’s mouth.

Cloud growled as he pulled out before thrusting back in.

Genesis moaned loudly, arching his back as the cock reached his prostate, hitting it repeatedly. He gasped out a broken cry as he came, his cock not being touched.

The blond continued thrusting, not caring that Genesis had already reached his climax. It only took another five thrusts before Genesis felt a sharp pain that made him moan louder than he had previous. A claiming bite on his scent gland as the Alpha came inside the redhead, his knot expanding to keep everything in.

“Alpha,” Genesis muttered, curling up against him.

“Mine,” Cloud growled possessively, licking the bite mark.

Genesis moved in and out of consciousness the entire time they were locked together, the unenhanced blond kissing his jaw, neck, and chest.

A small whimper escaped Genesis once the knot went down and Cloud pulled out. The Alpha stared down at him and said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I should have left when I realized…”

“I didn’t want you to go,” Genesis muttered. “I didn’t mind it one bit. Besides, now I don’t have to take the fucking pills.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed at that. “What pills?”

“Pills to stop my heat. I also have ones that erase my scent, but with my heat…”

Cloud snarled at those words. “You won’t take them again. I’ll make sure no one harms you.”

“I know,” Genesis muttered. “Ang said that you were a Beta.”

“I’m not as aggressive as the other Alphas at the company. It’s not the first time someone mislabeled me.”

A beeping starting echoing through the apartment, making Genesis jump as Cloud softly swore, pulling out his PHS.

“I’m late for my shift-”

Genesis grabbed his own device and messaged Lazard to have him excuse the Trooper from duty for the week. It would anger Heidegger, but it was worth it. He would have his new Alpha for the next seven days and it would let them fully explore the new claim.

“No you aren’t. Lazard will excuse you from duty.”

Cloud smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Do you want to stay here or go to bed?”

“Bed sounds more comfortable,” Genesis muttered, yawning again.

Cloud chuckled as he pulled the redhead up and said, “Shower first. I’m sure that slick and cum running down your legs doesn’t feel pleasant.”

Genesis just hummed in agreement, leading them to the bathroom.


End file.
